


Angel Hunter

by hollydermovoi



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serial killer starts going after Angels, leading the BAU to call on the Winchesters for aid</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In 1916, there was the first Angel sighting. By 1925, it was mandatory to have at least one Angel on staff. The BAU was no exception. They had a female “Angel” on staff, and one or two in hiding.  
The BAU had one official resident Angel. Her name was Penelope Garcia, and aside from the fact that her mere presence made them relax, she was a genius with technology, They would have found this odd, as Angels were notoriously bad with all things modern, but Penelope wasn’t exactly your typical Angel.  
For one thing, she openly displayed her wings. Most Angels were only recognizable in speech pattern and their absolute reverence for all things Holy, and hid their wings, but Penelope’s wings were as colorful and out there as her personality was. Neither did she talk in the stilted and often antiquated manner of the Angels. She was very, very modern, and therefore considered to be very odd. But slowly she wormed her way into the heart of the team, becoming one of the team despite the strong fear of Angelic Judgement. They even almost forgot that she was an angel. Almost.  
And then the case of the Angel Slayings started.  
——  
It was a fairly mystifying case, for many reasons, first and foremost being that it was supposed to be impossible to kill an Angel, and secondly because the person who demanded they take the case didn’t tell them of it’s nature. Not necessarily their fault mind you, as such a thing had never happened before. The only information they had was that people (not registered Angels) were ending up dead, faces frozen masks of horror, surrounded by plies of blood and feathers, which really should have given it away, but it didn’t. Therefore Penelope, (and their resident hidden Angel) were in the room when the pictures were revealed.  
At first J.J had assumed that the Un-Sub had been into some kinky voodoo ritual. But the second the first picture was fully revealed, Penelope let out a shriek. Piercing and horrid, the sound of utter shock and horror rocked through the room. The glass windows shattered and everyone had hands clapped over their ears in an effort to dampen the sound.  
Everyone, that is, except for Spencer Reid, resident genius, who almost flew forward, and turned off the screen. He then raced back to Penelope, wrapped his arms around her and started talking in some strange foreign language. The noise had cut off the second his arms wrapped around her, but it took a good 5 minutes for their ears to stop ringing, and for her puffed out feathers to relax again.  
Hotch was absolutely livid. “What was the meaning of that Garcia?” he demanded, striding towards her angrily. Her face was streaked with tears, and as he got closer her wings shrank against her back in an obvious show of submission. She made a terrified noise and backed away from him.   
That’s when Reid stepped in front of her. “It’s your own damn fault!” he yelled. His arms were stretched to either side of his body, and he looked eerily reminiscent of a bird of prey about to dive to attack. Hotch was surprised- Reid didn’t yell, and he certainly wasn’t rude. He was about to reprimand him when Reid continued. “How dare you show the mindless slaughter of her people in front of her? Where is your sense of decency?”  
That’s when it clicked. That wasn’t just blood and feathers- that was the remains of an Angels wings. Shame filled every member of the team. Each tried to apologize to Penelope, but she refused to talk to them, and fled the room. Then Rossi turned to Reid and demanded an explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out the victims weren’t Angels. And neither was Garcia. They were both Fledgelings- half Angel, half human. And whoever had killed the victims had to have an Angel blades, because Angels, unless Fallen, couldn’t be killed by anything else. There was no need to cut their wings off- Reid explained that this was likely a sign of prejudice against the Fledgelings, for not all Angels loved humans the way they were supposed to, and were against the hybrid children. He explained that the noise Garcia had made was a one of grief- the dead Fledgeling had to be someone she’d known.  
“Looks like you know a lot about Angels pretty boy.” said Morgan. “What language did you use to calm her down?” asked Hotch. Reid flushed and mumbled something. “What was that?” “Enochian.”  
That explained why he was so embarrassed. Enochian was a language very few humans spoke- it was an ancient, Angelic language and was most often used in human seduction techniques. Which of course, was pointed out by Morgan. “Ooh, looks like Reid’s a wing tugger.”(an Angel fetishist) Instead of responding, Reid paled and stormed out.  
Hotch hated to leave while two of his team members were nowhere to be found and refused to answer their phones, but they had no choice. He figured Garcia would at least be safer at the bureau, and Reid would hopefully call them with any insight. They had to get this unsub locked up. So they left.  
——  
Reid and Penelope knew immediately when the team had left. Penelope relaxed her wings, and sobbed into Reid’s shoulder.  
“Who was it?” said Reid softly. She glanced up surprised- Fledgelings were very close knit- had to be, with the barely over lapping cultures. For a Fledgeling to not recognize another…  
But then again, she’d been very surprised to find out Reid was a Fledgeling- he’d grown up secluded from their community. So she told him all about Steve. And he admitted to knowing the second vic- an Angel, Fallen, name was Anael. He had seemed fairly uneasy, and refused to look at the pictures. She couldn’t blame him- it physically hurt to think of looking at Steve again, like that, but she also got the sensation that he was keeping something from her.  
That’s when he surprised her once again. He turned to look at her with a very resigned expression and said “We have to call the Winchesters.”


	3. Chapter 3

The Winchesters. The Bureau pretended to be ignorant of their existence, however they were quite aware of them and what they hunted. They just preferred to hunt down the human monsters and let the professional hunters do their job. Penelope was the one who called them, secretively, and Reid, with his extensive lore knowledge would recognize the monsters from the human and alert her.  
That didn’t mean they liked them. Especially since they’d picked up an Angel. Although they hadn’t ever met the newest member to their team, they’d heard that Castiel had never been to Earth before. That likely meant he wasn’t a fan of Fledgelings. Still, it would be best for the team if they had backup- there was a fifty-fifty chance that the offender was supernatural.  
——  
To say they were surprised when that technical analyst from the B.A.U called them would be an understatement. She’d called them before- and no one really knew where she’d gotten their number- but she’d always called them to a solo hunt. Now she was asking them to join the freakin’ feds on a hunt. And while neither Dean nor Sam were entirely keen on the idea, Cas persuaded them otherwise. All it took was a short conversation with the tech’s geeky friend.  
He seemed nervous (they put him on speaker phone so Cas wouldn’t accidentally hang up on someone again), but he explained that someone, or something was killing Angels, and that they needed hunters there who knew something about Angels there, and that the Winchesters were the only hunters to fit that bill. This was all true, but Sam got the sense that the man on the phone was as knowledgable about Angels, if not more so, as they were. When he called the man out on that, the man had said something about it being safer for him to stay where he was- whatever that meant. He could tell from the look on Dean’s face that his brother had just lost a lot of respect for the man who had knowledge to share, but who cowardly stayed away from the people who needed his knowledge. Cas, on the other hand, who was usually as tolerant as cowardice was nodding away like he understood. He and Dean shared an exasperated look before they packed up, loaded up the car and headed towards the hunt.  
——  
Somewhere far away, a creature stared at the slip of paper her superior just handed her.  
“You serious?” she said, her face lighting up. “I get to set them up?” When her superior smiled and nodded she squealed in delight. “I won’t let you down.” she promised, her wings fluttering with excitement before she set off.  
If she could pull this off, not only would she get rid of a horrible Angel, but she’d be personally responsible for the happiness of not just one, but five couples.  
Best. Job. EVER.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer Reid was distinctly uncomfortable. Not just physically uncomfortable- it itched to bind his wings to his back- but mentally and emotionally uncomfortable.  
Because he knew who the unsub was. And he was scared- he knew he was definitely on the list of Fledgelings, how could he not be?  
After all, the unsub was his father.


	5. Chapter 5

Now, he’d made this assumption before, about his human father, and he’d been mistaken. This time, he was certain without a doubt that it was his father. Every Angel had a killing signature and they couldn’t be faked by anything.  
So this was, without a doubt, the work of his father, Zachariah.  
——  
Ah Zachariah. Who’s brilliant idea had it been to order him to copulate with a human? There was no possible way he’d volunteered- Zachariah was filled with a deep and consuming elitist hatred for humans. The fact that his Fledgeling son feared him shouldn’t have surprised her.  
But it did.  
Other Angels, of the same meld as Zachariah had hated children, been ordered to create Fledgelings and had fallen in love with the mothers and the children. Likely whoever it was who’d ordered Zachariah to have a half breed had hoped for that outcome. But clearly it hadn’t.  
The fear she felt from his son was intense. He had little knowledge of Fledgeling society, or Angelic society, or human society. Zachariah had likely raised him to be quiet, obedient and fearful of all outsiders. How he’d achieved it…She decided to bend the rules and look.  
A sickening feeling filled her.  
Yes certain Angels hated humans and Fledgelings. But Spencer Reid had clearly been abused. “Little knowledge” of Angelic culture? Try no knowledge.  
This was unheard of. Angels were supposedly incapable of abusive actions (AN I figure Zachariah is). Frowning, she disappeared into the shadows to confer with her superior.  
——  
Meanwhile, the killings had increased. Luckily for the team, the Winchesters had turned up, and they had a lot of information not previously available to them. With their help, the team was able to rule out a cult, and rule in the supernatural. The quiet man in the trench coat had taken one look at the latest crime scene and had literally disappeared. When they asked, the elder Winchester simply shrugged and said that “Cas just does that sometimes.” And that had been the end of that.  
Finally, the unsub got sloppy and left a list of symbols. So Morgan called Garcia, putting her on speakerphone so that the whole team could hear her. For a minute though, he was certain he’d dialed the wrong number.  
“This is the Behavioral Analysis Unit, Technical Analyst speaking, how may I help you?”  
Morgan did a double take. It..sounded like Garcia. Sort of. “Garcia?” he asked.  
“Yes sir?” she said politely.  
“Garcia we have a list of symbols here that we can’t seem to analyze.” said hotch. He looked unhappy, but he seemed to have decided that solving the case was more pressing than Garcia’s admittedly odd behavior.  
“I see. Bobby couldn’t come up with anything?” she asked. Dean sat up a little straighter, a little weirded out by the fact that this girl seemed to know everything. “No,” said Sam. “How’d you know about-” she cut him off with another eerily informed question “And Castiel wasn’t able to decode it?” “Cas is gone, we haven’t been able to reach him.”  
There was an uncomfortably long silence, and then Reid’s voice, admittedly a little strained came out of the speaker “OK send it over, we’ll do what we can.” With that there was a click and then the dial tone.  
And that’s when the team was forced to acknowledge that their working relationship with Garcia and Reid would likely never return to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

The creature was pissed off. Despite the evidence both she and Castiel had collected, those who were in charge of angelic justice wished to catch Zachariah in action.  
This meant that they had to mobilize at least two archangels and a seraph and get them to Earth in time to catch him in the act. Castiel, of course, was the seraph, and he’d somehow gotten cooperation from the Archangel of Justice himself, who seemed remarkably angelic for someone who’d spend countless centuries as a pagan trickster.  
However, getting a second archangel? Not so easy. Raphael was unmoved by her pleas for Spencer’s battered soul, and Michael hadn’t acted on the behalf of humans since God had vacated Heaven.  
And although she knew that this was how it was supposed to go, and how to mobilize the necessary archangel, but that didn’t mean she liked it. She didn’t like it at all.  
——  
They were getting nowhere. The killer continued to kill Fledgelings, neither Garcia nor Reid seemed to be having any luck with decoding the list, both also continued to behave uncharacteristically and “Cas” still hadn’t returned.  
As if things weren’t bad enough, Haley’s sister called- there’d been an emergency, she needed to take her husband to a hospital, and someone needed to pick up Jack and look after him.  
With no other choice, Hotch asked her to call Reid. He was relieved to receive a text from her saying that Reid had agreed to look after his son- he’d seriously thought that Reid would be so mad at the team that he would refuse. He was happy to learn otherwise, and he relaxed in the knowledge that Jack was safe in the hands of Spencer Reid.  
——  
Jack was not safe in the hands of Spencer Reid.   
He was safe in the hands of a creature called Zosa. She’d caused the accident, she’d faked Reid’s voice and now she held onto a small, fragile human, who seemed endlessly amused by her mediocre abilities to blend with her surroundings and change her voice.  
She sat there with the child, in the shadows of the B.AU, waiting. Eventually, Zachariah would show up and everyone would play their parts.  
And hopefully, everyone would survive doing so.


	7. Chapter 7

Again she was forced to turn to the angels. Zachariah’s killing sprees were getting more violent, and the team was still getting nowhere.  
The answer she got was infuriating. Nephilim were seen as sinners, and thus could be slain by the Righteous. Never mind that these particular Nephilim were as far from sinners as could be, or that Zachariah was also torturing his victims, it was all justified.  
If there was ever a day she wished for God to re write the Gospels it would be today. So she visited her supervisor, and got the clearance she needed to slightly clarify events. Although her supervisor didn’t seem happy with her, he acted to his typical nature and she was not reprimanded. She wasn’t sure if this made her happy or not.  
But it was imperative for her to follow the orders of the Lady. And she would do whatever it took to ensure that the path was followed.  
——  
At the next crime scene, they found another list. However, for some reason, this one translated itself into English once Dean got his hands on it. Most of the names were crossed off, with the exception of two.  
Penelope Garcia  
The Boy  
So far, the remains of the victims had been unidentifiable by humans, but the list…well, Dean guessed all of their victims were names. That meant….  
“Hey.” The B.A.U team and Sam turned towards him expectantly. “Isn’t your tech’s name Penelope Garcia?” From the look on his face, Sam got it, but the rest of the team still looked confused.   
“She’s on this piece of paper.” They still looked confused. Seriously?? These people were slow. How the Hell did they manage to catch serial killers?  
“She’s gonna get ganked!” he snarled.  
Oh. Now they got it. Just frickin’ perfect. Moving as fast as they could, the team loaded themselves into their cars and sped toward the Bureau.  
And in the showers, Zosa allowed herself a brief and completely unprofessional fist pump before zapping herself to the in-between, picking up Jack and heading toward the showdown.


	8. Chapter 8

As they sped towards the Bureau, both Morgan and Hotch tried desperately to reach Garcia or Reid. On Morgan’s fifth call, they finally got through. “Garcia!” yelled Morgan. “You need to get out of there! We have reason to believe that the unsub is heading towards you right now.”  
But it wasn’t Penelope’s, or Reid’s voice that answered. An unfamiliar voice, male and absolutely chilling answered “You stupid mud monkey, I’m already here.” he then laughed, and they heard someone scream. If they were driving a tad above the speed limit at this point, no one could really blame them. Something horrible was happening and they had to be there.  
And then it hit them- if the unsub was at the Bureau…”Reid!” snapped Hotch”where’s Jack?”  
“Why don’t you answer him boy.” said the unsub, sounding amused.  
After a silence that was just a bit too long, they finally heard Reid’s voice, tremulous and pained. “I-I don’t kn-know.” he said, then he gasped. “Is…Isn’t he with your sis-sister-in-law?” “No Reid, he’s with you!” “No he’s not!” “Reid, listen, I appreciate that you’re trying not to give his location away to the unsub, but I need to know where he is.” “  
Hotch, he’s not with me.” insisted Reid. He then yelped in pain, and the unsub’s voice came back on the line. “There you have it. He’s not here.” A click, then a dial tone.  
Where was Jack?  
All of the sudden, the strangest looking girl he’d ever seen (and this was counting Garcia’s technicolor wings and personality) was sitting next to him. “Jack’s with me.” she said firmly. Then she clapped, and he felt something tug and he was flying.  
Next thing he knew, he and Morgan were standing with the Winchester’s, the man they had called Castiel, a tall stern looking man with vague features and a short smirking man with golden eyes, in the middle of the B.A.U office while the peculiar looking girl, who was holding Jack, floated over an older gentleman covered in feathers and blood. Judging by that, and the bloody knife he was holding, that was the unsub. And in a bloody heap at his feet was Garcia, one wing nearly hacked off, the other missing feathers, both fluttering madly in distress, the only sign of her continued existence. Reid was nowhere to be seen, and when he moved towards his gun, something prevented him from grabbing it and shooting the bastard hurting his colleague.  
The girl turned towards him, her eerie eyes fixing on his, and for some reason he was completely comfortable with this creature holding his child, and he had no clue why.  
“This.” she said firmly. “Is a time of revelation.”  
“You will not interfere- you are here to learn something. And once you have-I will let you go. But first, there is the question of justice, which for some reason, you supreme beings are unwilling to deal out.”  
“They are Nephilim.” said the man with the vague features. “We can only interfere if the blood of a Nephilim is spilled in the protection of the innocent.” His voice was just as assured as hers, but contained no leniency whatsoever.  
For a moment, the girl looked distinctly unhappy. Then she spoke again. “So be it.”  
And she let Jack go.


	9. Chapter 9

Several things happened simultaneously. The angels were suddenly armed, Garcia disappeared, the strange girl disappeared and the unsub…  
Well, the unsub did nothing. He seemed to be searching for something…  
But after ten very tense minutes, filled with angelic glares and FBI vows of revenge, none of which the unsub or the strange girl seemed to notice, the angel got a little less focused.  
And that’s when he noticed Jack. If Hotch had been scared (not that he’d ever admit it out loud) of the unsub before, he was absolutely petrified. The lunatic was heading straight towards his son.  
At the very last second, there was an explosion of feathers, and Spencer Reid appeared, wings - wings?! - wrapping protectively around Jack. The unsub’s knife, instead of ending up in Jack’s chest, ended up buried in Reid’s wing. He had just about enough time to register Reid’s scream before he felt that damn tug again.  
This time, he found himself at the site of the last murder, searching for clues. At first he was disconcerted, but then he remembered- Reid, Garcia and Jack were all in danger, and if they left right the hell now, they might be able to save them.  
So with as little fuss and explanation as possible, he gathered up his team and the Winchester’s, both of whom, along with Morgan, seemed to be the only ones who caught on to his need for urgency. Which made sense, since they’d been there with him when- wait, who was he kidding, none of this made any sense at all, but somehow, the team seemed to be cooperatively speeding along besides him, sirens blaring.  
What he failed to notice however was that the angels were nowhere to be found.


End file.
